GE
=ge-= * en: n in compounds geo- ( earth) * #9674; geode; apogee-apogeo; epigee; hypogee-hypogeo; perigee-perigeo; geographo etc.; geologo etc.; geometra etc.; georama etc.; geopolitica etc.; geocentric etc.; geodesia etc.; geogenia etc. =gecko {gekko}= * sub =Gedeon= * sub n pr * Gedeon ???? * pt: npr Gedeão * en: npr Gideon =gehenna= * sub =Geiger= * sub n pr * Geiger, contator ???? * pt: n Fis. contador Geiger * Geiger, Hans ???? * pt: npr físico alemão inventor do contador Geiger =geisha= * sub * geisha J ???? * pt: n geisha J * en: n geisha =gel= * sub =gelar= * v * gelar ???? * pt: v gelar * en: v to freeze (1. to cause to freeze; 2. to become ice) =gelateria= * sub * gelateria ???? * pt: n sorveteria =gelatero= * sub =gelatina= * sub * gelatina ???? * pt: n gelatina * en: n gelatin * #9674; gelatinose =gelatiniforme= * adj =gelatinisar= * v =gelatinisation= * sub =gelatinose= * adj * gelatinose ???? * pt: adj gelatinoso/a * en: adj gelatinous =gelato= * sub * gelato ???? * pt: n gelado, sorvete * en: n ice ( * ice cream, sherbet, etc.) * * gelatura ???? * pt: n gelidez * en: n freezing, frost; also: chilblain =gelatura= * sub =geldrese= * adj =Geldria= * sub n pr =gelea= * sub * gelea (-éa) ???? * pt: n geleia * en: n jelly =gelide= * adj =geliditate= * sub =gelificar= * v =gelification= * sub =gelignite= * sub =gelo= * sub * gelo ???? * pt: n gelo * en: n frost (as in * “night frost”) * #9674; gelar-gelea, gelatura, gelato-gelatina, congelar, disgelar =gemellar= * adj =gemellipara= * sub =gemellipare (( =gemer= * v * gemer ???? * pt: v gemer * en: v to groan; to whine; to sigh; also: to coo * #9674; gemimento; gemito =gemimento= * sub * gemimento ???? * pt: n gemido * en: n groaning, sighing; whine; also: cooing * geminage ???? * pt: n geminagem =geminar= * v * geminar ???? * pt: v geminar * en: v to geminate =geminate= * adj * geminate ???? * pt: adj geminado/a * en: 1. pp of geminar ; 2. adj geminate =gemination= * sub * gemination ???? * pt: n geminação * en: n gemination * geminative ???? * pt: n geminativo/a * en: n geminative =geminato= * sub =gemine= * adj * gemine ???? * pt: adj gémeo/a * en: adj 1. twin; 2. double, two-fold * #9674; geminar-gemination, geminative, geminate; gemino; trigemine etc. =geminiflor= * adj =geminifolie= * adj =gemino= * sub * gemino (gé-) ???? * pt: n gémeo;Geminos Astron. Gémeos * en: n twin;Geminos Astron. Gemini, Twins =gemito= * sub * gemito (gé-) ???? * pt: n gemido * en: n groan, whine =gemma= * sub * gemma ???? * pt: n 1. gema (pedra preciosa, jóia, etc.); 2. Bot. gema, gomo, rebento * en: n 1. gem ( * precious stone, pearl, etc.); 2. Bot. gemma;sal gemma rock salt * #9674; gemmula; gemmifere; gemmar-gemmation, gemmate; ingemmar =gemmar= * v * gemmar ???? * pt: v gemar * en: v 1. to gem, adorn with gems; 2. to gemmate, bud =gemmate= * adj * gemmate ???? * pt: adj/pp gemado/a * en: 1. pp of gemmar ; 2. adj gemmed, jeweled =gemmation= * sub * gemmation ???? * pt: n gemação * en: n gemmation, budding =gemmifere= * adj * gemmifere ???? * pt: adj gemífero/a * en: adj gemmiferous =gemmipare= * adj =gemmiparitate= * sub =gemmologia= * sub =gemmologic= * adj =gemmologista= * sub =gemmula= * sub * gemmula ???? * pt: n Bot. gemula * en: n Bot. gemmule =gen= * sub * gen ???? * pt: n Biol. gene * en: n Biol. gene * gen-¹ ???? * en: v in derivatives and compounds gen- (as in “genitive,” “progenitor” etc.) * #9674; genitive; genitor; genitura-primogenitura etc.; genite-genital, congenite, primogenite etc.; ingenue etc.; indigena; progen-; terrigene etc. * gen-² ???? * en: v in derivatives and compounds gen- (as in “genesis”, “genetic” etc.) * #9674; genese-anthropogenese etc.; palingenese etc.; genetic-biogenetic etc.; genetica; gasogene ete.; photogene etc.; vitelligene etc.; glycogene etc.; heterogene etc.; heterogenee etc.; exogene etc.; hydrogeno etc.; thallogeno etc.; ontogenia etc. =gena= * sub * gena ???? * pt: n Anat. face, bochecha, maçã-do-rosto * en: n Anat. cheek * #9674; genal =genal= * adj * genal ???? * pt: adj genal * en: adj chin, genal =gendarme= * sub * gendarme F ???? * pt: n gendarme F * en: n gendarme =gendarmeria= * sub * genea- ???? * en: n in compounds genea- ( * descent) * #9674; genealogo etc. =genealogia= * sub * genealogia (-ía) ???? * pt: n genealogia * en: n genealogy (1. line of descent; 2. study of descent]) =genealogic= * adj * genealogic ???? * pt: adj genealógico/a * en: adj genealogical;arbore genealogic genealogical tree, family tree =genealogista= * sub * genealogista ???? * pt: n genealogista * en: n genealogist =genealogo= * sub * genealogo (-á-) ???? * pt: n genealogista * en: n genealogist * #9674; genealogia-genealogista; genealogic =genecologia= * sub =genecologic= * adj =generabile= * adj =general= * adj =general= * sub * general¹ ???? * pt: adj general * en: adj general;in general In general * #9674; generalitate; generalisar-generalisabile, generalisation, generalisator; general²-generalato, generalissimo * general² ???? * pt: n general * en: n general =generalato= * sub * generalato ???? * pt: n generalado, generalato * en: n generalship ( * office or tenure of a general) =generalisabile= * adj * generalisabile ???? * pt: adj generalizável * en: adj generalizable =generalisar= * v * generalisar ???? * pt: v generalizar * en: v to generalize =generalisation= * sub * generalisation ???? * pt: n generalização * en: n generalization (1. act of generalizing; 2. general inference) =generalisator= * sub * generalisator ???? * pt: n generalizador * en: n generalizer =generalissimo= * sub * generalissmo (-íssmo) ???? * pt: n generalíssimo * en: n generalissimo =generalitate= * sub * generalitate ???? * pt: n generalidade * en: n generality (1. generalness; 2. greatest part, majority; 3. general statement) =generalmente= * adv * generalmente ???? * pt: adv generalmente =generar= * v * generar ???? * pt: v gerar * en: v to generate ( * to produce) * #9674; generation; generative; generator-turbogenerator etc.; degenerar; ingenerar; regenerar =generation= * sub * generation ???? * pt: n * geração * en: n generation (1. act of generating; 2. as in “three generations”);generation spontanee spontaneous generation =generational= * adj =generative= * adj * generative ???? * pt: adj generativo/a * en: adj generative =generator= * adj =generator= * sub * generator ???? * pt: n Elect. gerador * en: n Elec. generator; attrib. generating, generative =generatrice= * sub =genere= * sub * genere ???? * pt: n 1. Bot. género; 2. tipo; 3. Lit. género; 4. Gram. género * en: n 1. Bot. genus; 2. kind, sort, type, etc.; 3. Lit. genre; 4. Gram. gender * #9674; general; generic; generose; generar =generic= * adj * generic ???? * pt: adj genérico/a * en: adj generic =genero= * sub =generose= * adj * generose ???? * pt: adj generoso/a * en: adj I. of noble lineage, high-born; of good breed; II. generous (1. noble; 2. liberal) * #9674; generositate; ingenerose-ingenerositate =generositate= * sub * generositate ???? * pt: n generosidade * en: n generosity (1. nobleness of mind; 2. liberality) =genese (-esis)= * sub * genese (gé-) ???? * en: n genesis;Genese Bib. Genesis * genese ???? * pt: n génese * en: see Genesis * Genese ???? * pt: npr Bíblia Génesis * en: see genesis =genesiac= * adj * genesis (gé-) ???? * pt: n génese * en: n genesis * #9674; biogenesis etc.; palingenesis etc. * Genesis ???? * pt: npr Bíblia Génesis * en: npr Bib. Genesis =genethliac= * adj =genetic= * adj * genetic ???? * pt: adj genético/a * en: adj genetic (1. of genesis; 2. of genetics) =genetica= * sub * genetica ???? * pt: n genética * en: n genetics ( * the science of genetics) =geneticista= * sub =genetista= * sub =genetta= * sub =Geneva= * sub n pr * Geneva ???? * pt: npr Genebra * en: npr Geneva * #9674; genevese =genevese= * adj =genevese= * sub * genevese¹ ???? * pt: adj genebrês, genebrino/a, genebrense * en: adj Geneva, Genevan * genevese² ???? * en: n Genevan =genial= * adj * genial ???? * pt: adj genial * en: adj of genius, inspired;homine genial man of genius =genialitate= * sub =genic= * adj =genicular= * v * genicular ???? * pt: v ajoelhar * en: v to bend the knee, kneel (down) =geniculate= * adj * geniculate ???? * pt: adj 1. geniculado/a; 2. ajoelhado/a * en: adj geniculate ( * bent abruptly at an angle) =geniculation= * sub * geniculation ???? * pt: n 1. acto de ajoelhar; 2. geniculação * en: n 1. (act of) bending the knee, kneeling (down); 2. geniculation * geniculatorio ???? * pt: n oratório =geniculiera= * sub * geniculiera ???? * pt: n joelheira * en: n Armor genouillère =geniculo= * sub * geniculo ???? * pt: n joelho * en: n knee * #9674; geniculiera; genicular-geniculation, geniculate =genio= * sub * genio ???? * pt: n génio (1. espírito; 2. caracter; 3. engenho) * en: n genius (1. spirit; guardian spirit, elemental spirit, jinni, etc.; 2. innate character, disposition or aptitude; 3. man of genius) * #9674; genial-congenial =genista= * sub =genistic= * adj =genital= * adj * genital ???? * pt: adj genital * en: adj genital =genitales= * sub pl =genite= * adj * genite (gé-) ???? * pt: adj genito/a * en: adj begotten =genitival= * adj * genitival ???? * en: adj Gram. genitival =genitive= * adj * genitive ???? * pt: adj 1. genitivo/a; 2. Gram. genitivo, possessivo * en: adj 1. generative; * 2. Gram. genitive, possessive * #9674; genitivo-genitival =genitivo= * sub * genitivo ???? * pt: n Gram. genitivo * en: n Gram. genitive =genitor= * sub * genitor ???? * pt: n genitor, pai * en: n sire, begetter =genito-urinari= * adj * genitrice ???? * pt: n genitora, mãe =genitura= * sub * genitura ???? * pt: n genitura * en: n 1. generation, begetting; 2. offspring =genocidal= * adj =genocidio= * sub * genocidio ???? * pt: n genocídio * en: n genocide =genocopia= * sub =genoma= * sub * genoma ???? * pt: n genoma (gen+chromossoma) * genos Gr. ???? * pt: n Hist. genos Gr. * en: n Hist. genos;geno- geno- (1. kind, genus; 2. race; 3. offspring) * #9674; genotypo etc.; genocidio etc. =genosoma= * sub =genotypic= * adj =genotypo= * sub * genotypo (-ó-) * en: n genotype =Genova= * sub n pr =genovese= * adj =genovese= * sub =Genoveva= * sub n pr * Genoveva ???? * pt: nprf Genoveva * en: nprf Genevieve =gentalia= * sub =gente= * sub * gente ???? * pt: n gente (1. nação; 2. pessoas) * en: n people (1. nation, national group; 2. persons, folk);derecto del gentes law of nations * #9674; gentil =gentiana= * sub * gentiana ???? * pt: n Bot. genciana * en: n Bot. gentian * #9674; gentianacee-gentianaceas =gentianaceas= * sub pl * gentianaceas ???? * pt: n pl Bot. gencianaceas * en: npl Bot. Gentianaceae * gentianacee ???? * pt: adj gencianáceo/a * en: adj gentianaceous =gentianina= * sub =gentil= * adj =gentil= * sub * gentil¹ ???? * pt: n Hist. gentio * en: adj 1. noble; 2. nice, pleasant; 3. Hist. gentile * #9674; gentilessa; gentilitate; gentilismo; gentilhomine etc. * gentil² ???? * pt: adj 1. gentil; 2. Hist. gentio/a * en: n Hist. gentile =gentilessa= * sub * gentilessa ???? * pt: n gentileza * en: n niceness, pleasantness =gentilhomine= * sub * gentilhomine ???? * pt: n gentil-homem * en: n 1. nobleman; * 2. gentleman (as in “a real gentleman”) =gentilismo= * sub * gentilismo ???? * pt: n Hist. gentilismo * en: n Hist. gentilism =gentilitate= * sub * gentilitate ???? * pt: n Hist. gentilidade * en: n Hist. gentiledom * Gentius (gén-) ???? * en: npr 180 B.C.; King of Illyria who discovered the gentian according to Pliny * #9674; gentiana =gentleman= * sub * gentleman A ???? * pt: n gentleman A * en: n gentleman (as in “a real gentleman”) =gentlemen= *sub pl =gentlemen's agreement= * sub =genu= * sub * genu ???? * pt: n joelho * en: n knee * #9674; geniculo: genuflecter etc. * Genua ???? * pt: npr Génova * en: npr Genoa * #9674; genuese * genuese ???? * pt: sub/adj genovês * en: adj/n Genoese =genuflecter= * v * genuflecter flect-/-flex- ???? * pt: v genuflectir * en: v to genuflect * #9674; genuflexion * genuflex- ???? * en: see genuflecter =genuflexion= * sub * genuflexion ???? * pt: n genuflexão * en: n genuflection, genuflexion =genuin= * adj * genuin ???? * pt: adj genuíno/a * en: adj genuine (1. purebred; 2. real, authentic) * #9674; genuinitate =genuinitate= * sub * genuinitate ???? * pt: n genuinidade * en: n genuineness =geo= * sub =geoacustic= * adj =geoacustica= * sub =geo-anticlinal= * sub =geobiologia= * sub =geobiologic= * adj =geobotanica= * sub =geocentric= * adj * geocentric ???? * pt: adj geocêntrico/a * en: adj geocentric ( * pertaining to or measured from the earth’s center) =geocentrismo= * sub =geochimia= * sub =geochimic= * adj =geochimico= * sub =geochimista= * sub =geochronologia= * sub =geochronologic= * adj =geocyclic= * adj =geode= * sub * geode ???? * pt: n Geol. geode * en: n Geol. geode =geodesia= * sub * geodesia (-ía) ???? * pt: n geodesia * en: n geodesy * #9674; geodesic =geodesic= * adj * geodesic ???? * pt: adj geodésico/a * en: adj geodetic =geodesico= * sub =geodesista= * sub =geodeta= * sub =geodetic= * adj * geodetic ???? * pt: adj geodésico/a * en: adj geodetic =geodimetro= * sub =geodynamic= * adj =geodynamica= * sub =geogenia= * sub * geogenia (-ía) ???? * pt: n geogenia * en: n geogeny * #9674; geogenic =geogenic= * adj * geogenic ???? * pt: adj geogenico/a * en: adj geogenic =geognosia= * sub * geognosia (-ía) ???? * pt: n geognosia * en: n geognosy * geognosta ???? * pt: n geognosta * en: n geognost ( * one versed in geognosy) * #9674; geognostic =geognostic= * adj * geognostic ???? * pt: adj geognostico/a * en: adj geognostic =geogonia= * sub * geogonia (-ía) ???? * pt: n geogonia * en: n geogony =geogonic= * adj * geogonic ???? * pt: adj geogonico/a * en: adj geogonic =geographia= * sub * geographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n * geografia * en: n geography;geographia physic physical geography;geographia economic economic geography;geographia politic political geography =geographic= * adj * geographic ???? * pt: adj geográfico/a * en: adj geographical =geographo= * sub * geographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n geógrafo * en: n geographer * #9674; geographia; geographic =geohydrologia= * sub =geohydrologic= * adj =geoide= * sub =geolinguistica= * sub =geologia= * sub * geologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n geologia * en: n geology (1. science of geology; 2. geological features of a given area) =geologic= * adj * geologic ???? * pt: adj geológico/a * en: adj geological =geologista= * sub * geologista ???? * pt: n geólogo * en: n geologist =geologo= * sub * geologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n geólogo * en: n geologist * #9674; geologia-geologista; geologic =geomagnetic= * adj =geomagnetismo= * sub =geomante= * sub * geomante ???? * pt: n geomante * en: n geomancer, geomant * #9674; geomantia-geomantic =geomantia= * sub * geomantia (-ía) ???? * pt: n geomância * en: n geomancy =geomantic= * adj * geomantic ???? * pt: adj geomantico/a * en: adj geomantic =geometra= * sub * geometra (-ó-) ???? * pt: n geómetra * en: n geometer, geometrician * #9674; geometria; geometric =geometral= * adj =geometria= * sub * geometria (-ía) ???? * pt: n geometria * en: n geometry;geometria plan plane geometry =geometric= * adj * geometric ???? * pt: adj geométrico/a * en: adj geometric, geometrical =geomorphologia= * sub =geomorphologic= * adj =geomorphologista= * sub =geomorphologo= * sub =geophage= * adj =geophagia= * sub =geophago= * sub =geophono= * sub =geophysic= * adj * geophysic ???? * pt: adj geofísico/a * en: adj geophysical * #9674; geophysica =geophysica= * sub * geophysica ???? * pt: n geofísica * en: n geophysics =geophysico= * sub =geophyto= * sub =geopolitic= * adj * geopolitic ???? * pt: adj geopolítico/a =geopolitica= * sub * geopolitica ???? * pt: n geopolítica * en: n geopolitics =geopolitico= * sub =georama= * sub * georama ???? * pt: n georama * en: n georama =Georgia= * sub n pr * Georgia ???? * pt: npr Geog. Geórgia * en: npr Geog. Georgia =georgian= * adj * georgian ???? * pt: adj georgiano/a * en: adj Georgian (1. pertaining to George; 2. pertaining to Georgia) =georgic= * adj =Georgio= * sub n pr * Georgio ???? * pt: nprm Jorge * en: nprm George * #9674; Georgia; georgian =geostatica= * sub =geostation= * sub =geostationari= * adj =geostrategia= * sub =geostrategic= * sub =geosynchrone= * adj =geosynclinal= * adj =geosynclinal= * sub =geotechnic= * adj =geotechnica= * sub =geotectonic= * adj =geotectonica= * sub =geotextile= * sub =geothermal= * adj =geothermia= * sub =geothermic= * adj =geothermometro= * sub =geotropic= * adj * geotropic ???? * pt: adj Biol. geotropico/a * en: adj Biol. geotropic =geotropismo= * sub * geotropismo ???? * pt: n Biol. geotropismo * en: n Biol. geotropism =geotrupe= * sub =gephyrophobia= * sub =geraniaceas= * sub pl =geranio= * sub * geranio ???? * pt: n gerânio * en: n geranium =gerbera= * sub =gerbillo= * sub =gerente= * sub * gerente ???? * pt: n gerente * en: n manager =gerentia= * sub * gerentia ???? * pt: n gerência * en: n management =gerer= * v * gerer ger-/gest- ???? * pt: v gerir * en: v to manage, administer * #9674; gerundio; gerente-gerentia; gestion; gesto; gesta; gestar; congerer; digerer; ingerer; suggerer; belligerente etc. =gerfalcon= * sub =geriatra= * sub * geriatra ???? * pt: n f geriatra =geriatria= * sub * geriatria ???? * pt: n geriatria * * geriatro ???? * pt: n m geriatro =geriatric= * adj =german (I)= * adj =german (II)= * adj * german ???? * pt: adj alemão/ã, germano/a * en: adj German * #9674; Germania; germanismo; germanista-germanistic, germanistica; germanium; germanisar; germano-germanic; germanophile etc.; judeogerman etc.; pangerman etc. =Germania= * sub n pr * Germania ???? * pt: n Alemanha * en: n Germany =germanic= * adj * germanic ???? * pt: adj germânico/a * en: adj Germanic =germanico= * sub =germanisar= * v * germanisar ???? * pt: v germanizar * en: v to Germanize ( * to make German) =germanisation= * sub =germanismo= * sub * germanismo ???? * pt: n germanismo * en: n Germanismgermanista ???? * pt: n germanista * en: n Germanist ( * scholar in Germanics) =germanista= * sub =germanistic= * adj * germanistic ???? * pt: adj * germanistico/a * en: adj Germanist, Germanistic =germanistica= * sub * germanistica ???? * pt: n germânica * en: n Germanics =germanium= * sub * germanium (-má-) ???? * pt: n Quim. germânio (Ge) * en: n Chem. germanium =germano= * sub * germano ???? * pt: n alemão (1. língua alemã; 2. nativo da Alemanha) * en: n German (1. * “German language”; 2. native of Germany) =germanomane= * adj =germanomania= * sub =germanophile= * adj * germanophile ???? * pt: adj germanofilo/a * en: adj Germanophile * #9674; germanophilo =germanophilia= * sub =germanophilo= * sub * germanophilo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n germanofilo * en: n Germanophile =germanophobe= * adj =germanophobia= * sub =germanophobo= * sub =germanophone= * adj =germanophono= * sub * germi- ???? * en: see germine =germicida= * adj =germicida= * sub * germicida ???? * pt: n germicida * en: n germicide ( * substance that kills germs); attrib. germicidal * #9674; germicidal =germicidal= * adj * germicidal ???? * pt: adj germicida * en: adj germicidal =germinabile= * adj =germinabilitate= * sub =germinal= * adj =germinal= * sub =germinar= * v * germinar ???? * pt: v germinar * en: v to germinate =germination= * sub * germination ???? * pt: n germinação * en: n germination =germinative= * adj * germinative ???? * pt: adj germinativo/a * en: adj germinative =germinator= * adj =germine= * sub * germine ???? * pt: n germe * en: n germ;germine pathogenic (disease) germ * #9674; germinar-germination, germinative; germicida etc. * geront- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds geront-, geronto- ( * old man) * #9674; gerontocratia etc. ... =geronte= * sub =gerontismo= * sub =gerontocratia= * sub * gerontocratia (-ía) ???? * pt: n gerontocracia * en: n gerontocracy =gerontocratic= * adj * gerontocratic ???? * pt: adj gerontocrático/a =gerontologia= * sub =gerontologic= * adj =gerontologista= * sub =gerontologo= * sub =gerontophile= * adj =gerontophilia= * sub =gerontophilo= * sub =gerontopsychiatria= * sub =gerontopsychologia= * sub =gerundio= * sub * gerundio ???? * pt: n Gram. gerúndio * en: n Gram. gerund * #9674; gerundive-gerundivo =gerundive= * adj * gerundive ???? * pt: adj Gram. gerundivo/a * en: adj Gram. gerundive, gerundial =gerundivo= * sub * gerundivo ???? * pt: n Gram. gerundivo * en: n Gram. gerundive * gest- ???? * en: see gerer =gesta= * sub * gesta ???? * pt: n gesta * en: n exploit =gestalt= * sub =gestaltismo= * sub =gestapista= * sub =Gestapo= * sub n pr * Gestapo G ???? * pt: n Gestapo G * en: n Gestapo ( * secret state police in Nazi Germany) =gestar= * v * gestar ???? * pt: v 1. transportar, levar; 2. elaborar, preparar, gerar * en: v to be with child or young * #9674; gestation; gestatori =gestation= * sub * gestation ???? * pt: n gestação * en: n gestation =gestatori= * adj * gestatori ???? * pt: adj gestatório/a * en: adj gestatory =gesticular= * v * gesticular ???? * pt: v gesticular * en: v to gesticulate * #9674; gesticulation; gesticulator =gesticulation= * sub * gesticulation ???? * pt: n gesticulação * en: n gesticulation =gesticulator= * sub * gesticulator ???? * pt: n gesticulador * en: n gesticulator =gesticulatori= * adj =gestion= * sub * gestion ???? * pt: n gestão, gerência * en: n management, administration =gesto= * sub * gesto ???? * pt: n gesto * en: n gesture * #9674; gesticular =gestor= * sub =gestual= * adj =gestualitate= * sub =Gethsémani= * sub n pr * Gethsemani (-sé-) ???? * pt: npr Getesêmane * en: npr Gethsemane =getter= * sub =geyser= * sub * geyser (géi-) ???? * pt: n geiser * en: n geyser